The Missing Adventures of Card Captor Sakura
by Chibi Cosmos
Summary: Have you ever noticed that certain Clow Cards were not featured in their own episodes? Well, here's the answer!


The Missing Adventures of Card Captor Sakura

**Disclaimer** Of course, I did not make Card Captor Sakura...it is owned by CLAMP and other companies that have licensed it. Don't sue me...

**Intro**: Ok, this is my little story that I have made up about CCS because I have noticed that certain Clow Cards have never be introduced during the series; I mean, after episode 35 (and the first movie), the episode after Kero just says things about having captured so many cards during spring break. So I've decided to make up "episodes" with the missing cards in it. It's in regular CCS episode style and it takes place between the first CCS movie and episode 36. Enjoy!!!

Sakura and the Mysterious Transparent Wall

OP Song (ha ha ha)

_It's that dream again...The person at the tower...who is it?_

Sakura stands at a building facing towards the tower. She is wearing her familiar pink outfit, and Clow Cards fall from the night sky.

_Kero and I are there...Clow Cards? _ A Clow Card falls into her open palm, but quickly fades away. She looks at the shadowed figure on the Tower. Sakura's eyes fall into a trance-like gaze and wings appear on her shoes-she apparently has used "The Jump." Sakura prepares a leap over the building while the night fades away...

Morning: Sakura awakens from her dream. 

"What does this mean? I'm always having that same dream." Her eyes fazed across the room. Kero sits at the top of her desktop waiting for her awakening. 

"You're finally up, Sakura. I thought today you promised to wake up early and go to Tomoyo's?" 

Sakura snapped awake. "That's right!" 

(Opening screen: "Sakura and the Mysterious Transparent Wall") 

"Oh, Kero! I thought you were going to wake me up! You know I'm used to not waking up early since it's spring break now." Sakura was quickly dressing into her sundress in order to be prepared for Tomoyo and her day. Tomoyo apparently had something very important to show her. 

"Yeah, yeah, but it really is your own responsibility. Besides…" ooof! Sakura threw a shirt at him by mistake. "Hey, watch where you're throwin'! Anyway, you know you're going to have to bring me. Tomoyo always has the best sweets!" Kero licked his lips and rubbed his stubby palms together. 

"Geez, all you ever think about is food." Sakura brushed some of her hair in place and went down for breakfast. 

*** 

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted her family. She placed a bag (with Kero in it) on the bottom of her chair while she sat in her usual spot across her father's seat waiting for her breakfast. "Good morning, mother." Sakura looked at her mother's picture. Nadeshiko was wearing a yellow sundress with daisies embroidered on the top hem. Sakura's father placed her breakfast of an egg, rice, and a few vegetables on her plate. "Thanks for the food!" Sakura gobbled up most of her breakfast in a hurry. 

"Do you have many plans for today, Sakura?" Her father asked, worried about his daughter's hurriedness. "Yes, I promised Tomoyo that I would go to her house today. She has something important to show me." Fujitaka smiled. "Alright, then. So, Touya will be at his part-time and I will be here doing my weekly chores. I hope you have fun today." Sakura smiled back at her father. "Yep!" 

***

Sakura arrived at Tomoyo's mansion. She walked beside the flower garden and up to the front door. A maid answered and guided her into the parlor where Tomoyo sat. "Hello, Sakura. I'm glad you could come." Sakura smiled at her friend. "Of course. Now what is it that you wanted to show me?" Tomoyo gave Sakura her familiar grin. "This." She held up a new outfit. It was lavender material sewed into a bodysuit with pink, flowing skirt-like fluffs trailing behind the back. The main motif that was sewn into the bodysuit was lightning blue lines and a sky blue belt connecting the bottom of the suit to the top. "Oh, that's all." Sakura gave a lighthearted, slightly exasperated facial expression. 

"So Tomoyo! Where's the cake?!" Kero burst out of Sakura's bag, seeing that no maid was to be found near. "Here." Tomoyo ushered Kero to the plate of strawberry cake and tea. "Oh, Tomoyo! You are the sweetest girl in the world!" Kero lavished his compliments to the petit cook before inhaling most of the cake. 

Tomoyo smiled. "I figured that a Clow Card could make its appearance today, so I was happy to provide you with the new costume I made for you and I even recharged my camcorder's batteries." Tomoyo started her tiny "ho, ho, ho, ho, ho" laughter. "Thanks, Tomoyo, but I was thinking that maybe we could go have some fun today." Sakura tried to take away some attention from Tomoyo's idiosyncratic behavior. "Mm. Okay, Sakura. As long as I could tape you, I would be happy." Tomoyo brought out her camcorder and Sakura fell over in exasperation. 

*** 

Tomoyo and Sakura walked over to the front door. "Let's go see the new water show at the aquarium. I hear it's really fun." Sakura gushed happily. Tomoyo nodded and made a small noise in agreement. Just as Sakura was about to touch the doorknob, her hand fell through the door. And since she had shifted her weight into opening the supposed material in front of her hand, she fell through the door. 

"What happened?" Sakura looked up from the ground. Kero flew through the wall. "I feel the presence of a Clow Card." Sakura gasped, "What?"

***

CM Break

***

"Yay! I'm so happy that I am able to film Sakura wearing my new outfit I have made for her." Tomoyo circled around Sakura with her camcorder while Sakura looked anxiously around. Tomoyo placed a hand on her cheek and sighed, "Sakura, you are so cute!" 

"This Clow Card is _The Through_. It usually chooses the object in which it makes it look solid, but people may pass through it." Kero explained with a very serious expression. "It may be anywhere, Sakura. Be careful and look around." Sakura nodded. They were still inside Tomoyo's house, but Tomoyo had dismissed most of the maids and bodyguards to their areas of the household so they would not disturb Sakura's magic. "Alright, Kero."

Sakura walked around the hallway with her eyes shut as if trying to concentrate on a specific aura. "There!" She pointed her wand at a glowing wall and tried to run after it. Instead, she fell right through the wall. "Hooee! That hurt!" She bumped her head against a table when she had fallen through that wall. Tomoyo rushed into the room by opening the door. "Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo still had her camera in her hand. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I'll try to be careful not to break anything." Tomoyo sighed in relief. "At least you are not hurt." Kero fumed, "C'mon! You have to be faster than that! It's moving!" Sakura moaned a little and picked herself up from the floor.

Sakura ran to certain doors, but usually fell through them. Many times, she just barely stopped herself short from bumping into Tomoyo's furniture. Finally when she saw a wall glow from the card, she ran towards it; but it shortchanged itself and left to another wall, so instead of passing through the wall Sakura ran into it. "Ouch! This is so hard!" Sakura rubbed her head where she had hit it. "Kero! What should I do?" Kero flew over to her. "You have to be faster than that, Sakura. Remember "The Move" card. You must guess what its next move is. Otherwise you're just going to have to chase after it." Sakura nodded her head. 

Sakura stood in the middle of a hallway with many doors. The room became dark to her while her mind followed the movements of the card. Each time the card moved, the wall glowed. When it finally stopped to a wall on her right, she turned. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Sakura held up her wand and sealed the card. A gust of air surrounded her but the card successfully changed back and floated into her hand.

"Thank goodness we did this before this card gave us any more trouble." Sakura sighed in relief. Tomoyo smiled and said, "Thank goodness you're alright. And I have a lot of footage of you too!" Sakura smiled and put a hand on the back of her head. "Thanks, Tomoyo!"

"Well, I'm just glad I used up a lot of my energy. Now I have room for more dessert!" Kero laughed. The girls smiled in return.

"OOOOH! SAKURA is HERE!" The girls turned around startled at the sound of a different presence. Sakura placed her wand and card behind her back while Kero floated behind to hide. It was Tomoyo's mother.

"Tomoyo! You should have told me Sakura was coming over to play! I would have come home earlier then! Where are all the maids? They should have led you two to the parlor. Oh, I'm so glad you could make it here today, Sakura! You're just sooo cute!" All this time Tomoyo's mother hugged Sakura tightly while Kero became squished behind the back of Sonomi's overbearing hand. Tomoyo just smiled behind them.

Next episode preview: I haven't decided yet, but I'm definitely going to finish the rest of the "missing" Clow Cards. ^_^ So keep watching! 

PS: How do you think of my first attempt at writing a CCS fic? Please R/R 


End file.
